


weaving friendships

by anyabarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Peter Parker, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship Bracelets, I wrote this in less than a day, One Shot, Precious Peter Parker, Soft Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i just thought it was a cute idea, there is absolutely no plot to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyabarnes/pseuds/anyabarnes
Summary: Peter Parker makes friendship bracelets for the team. Tony is a supportive father figure(tm).





	weaving friendships

**Author's Note:**

> lmao it is literally nothing more than the title says. there is no plot to this. i just thought it was a cute idea.

Peter had been acting off the entire week. Whenever he thought Tony wasn’t paying attention to him, he would fidget with his pant leg under the table. Tony would ask him if he was okay, only for Peter to push his leg tight up against the bottom of the table, face burning bright red. The teen would always furiously demand he was fine; that nothing was going on. Peter wouldn’t relax until he was sure Tony was looking away. 

Whatever was going on, Tony wanted it to stop. Peter was clearly hiding something from him, and Tony just wanted Peter to be comfortable around him. Tony hoped whatever was happening would resolve itself soon. 

-

“Uh, here. I made this for you.” Peter thrust an object out in front of Tony. A blur of red, yellow, and blue swung from the young boy’s hand. Tony took the thing from Peter. 

In his hand sat a friendship bracelet. The chevron pattern alternated between a bright canary yellow, a fiery red, and an electric blue. 

“The red and yellow are for your suit, obviously. And the blue’s for your-uh-arc reactor. I kinda just liked the pattern, so that’s-uh-that’s why I picked it-“ 

“Is this a friendship bracelet?” Tony said. He looked up at Peter. 

“Yeah, it is. I know it’s lame. You don’t have to wear it or anything. I just-uh-thought you would like it? It’s stupid, though. It was stupid for me to have made it. Sorry. I just-“ 

“Peter.” 

“I just got some string from MJ and thought I would make something for you, you know ‘cause you’re always doing things for me, and I just wanted to do something for-“ 

“ _Peter_.” The boy looked up at him. “Is this what you have been doing in the lab? You know, when you were fidgeting with your leg?” 

“Yeah. I’m sorry I spent lab time working on it. I know you take time out of your busy schedule to work with me on the suit and stuff, and it was rude of me to spend that time making a stupid friendship bracelet. I won’t do-“ 

“I love it. Thank you, Peter,” Tony said, smiling at Peter. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“I love it, Peter.” 

“Really, Mr. Stark-“ 

“Tony.” 

“Uh-right, Tony, you don’t have to lie. It was a stupid idea,” Peter fumbled. He stared down at his shoes, fingers dancing around each other. 

“I’m not lying. This is one of the best gifts I have ever received. Thank you. Really,” Tony said softly, keeping his eyes firmly on the boy. “Do you think you could help me tie this? I don’t think I’m going to be able to do it myself.” 

The smile Peter gave Tony could’ve nearly blinded him. The boy beamed up ( _more like down, Peter was growing taller and taller every day_ ) at Tony, happiness written across his face. Peter did quick work to tie the bracelet around Tony’s wrist, sticking his tongue out as he concentrated on tying the knot not too tight. Tony pulled his wrist back and admired the bracelet. The colors suited his skin quite nicely, and it truly had been made carefully and conscientiously, with each knot sitting tightly under the other. It sat loosely at the base of his wrist. 

Tony wasn’t lying; it was probably the most thoughtful gift he had been given in a while. Peter had sat down and spent a lot of time making this bracelet for him. Most people just gave him money or mundane, materialistic items, things they didn’t have to think about. But knowing Peter carefully used his time and energy to make him the bracelet filled his heart with so much pure happiness. 

“Do you-do you think the others would like bracelets too?” Peter asked quietly. 

“The others?” 

“The uh-the other Avengers.” 

“Peter, I think they would love bracelets.” 

-

Tony and Peter spent the next lab days (which Tony had very carefully explained to Peter that they were _not just days to work on the suit, and Tony had all the time in the world to spend with Peter_ ) planning out who would get which bracelets. Tony placed an order for a massive amount of the best quality string he could find, demanding on spoiling Peter. The string arrived the next day, and they got to planning out who would get which colors and which patterns. 

“I was thinking red and yellow for Natasha,” Tony stated very matter-of-factly. 

“Why?” 

“Because she’s a communist.” Peter threw a book at Tony, nearly missing his head. 

“ _Tony!_ You can’t say things like that!” Tony laughed at Peter’s reaction, sorting through the string in front of him. 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Her favorite colors are red and black, however, so maybe you could use those colors?” Tony suggested. Peter nodded and reached for the thread. “Oh! And Bruce’s colors should be green and purple. Green because, well, he’s the hulk, and purple is his favorite color.” 

They spent the rest of the day deciding who would get what colors. Bruce was going to get purple and green, Natasha would get black and red, Steve would get red, white, and blue, Clint would get purple and black, and Thor would get gray and blue. Peter grouped the different colors of strings together carefully, making sure they were all equal in length before he started actually creating them. 

So, Peter pinned the first one to his pant leg and started creating each knot, one by one. 

-

Peter held all of the finished bracelets in his hand as the elevator took him to the top floors of Stark Tower. It had taken him nearly two and a half weeks to finish all five, but he had finally done it. He had been extremely meticulous, making sure everything was in order, and every pattern had no flaws. 

The elevator doors dinged as they opened, revealing all the Avengers lounging around on the common room couches. Tony smiled as he saw the timid boy enter. 

“Hey, Pete!” He yelled out. A chorus of greetings followed behind him, the rest of the Avengers finally realizing Peter had arrived. Peter waved to them, a soft smile dancing on his lips. 

“Hey-uh guys-I was wondering if I could have your attention-sorry that sounds so weirdly formal-it’s just that I-uh-I have gifts?” Peter held his hands out, the bracelets sitting nicely on his palms. 

“What are they?” Thor leaned over towards Peter’s hands, not entirely sure what he was looking at. 

“They-uh they’re friendship bracelets! They are just a fun way to tell someone that you like being friends with them! I just thought it was a fun idea. I made one for each of you. You guys don’t have to wear them or anything, I just thought it was a cute idea. I know it’s a bit weird and all, so sorry if you don’t-” 

“Peter, we love them. Thank you for thinking of us. This must have taken a lot of time and effort” Natasha smiled warmly at the boy. Peter squirmed in his spot, a faint blush dancing on his cheeks. 

“It’s nothing, really. I like making them a lot. Here, this one is for you. It’s black and red, ‘cause of your suit, but Mr. Star-Tony told me those were also your favorite colors,” Peter explained, handing Natasha the bracelet. Her face split into a broad grin as she took the bracelet, tying it around her wrist without any help. 

“Thank you, Peter. It’s a lovely gift, really.” 

“Oh! And Thor, this one’s for you. It’s kinda a weird color combination, but I picked it because of your hammer and cape,” Peter gave the bracelet to Thor. Thor studied it for a second before looking back up at Peter. 

“Peter, I am honored to be your friend,” Thor bowed his head slightly, a smile dancing across his face. Peter blushed a deep red and ducked his head. He handed out the rest of the bracelets one by one, explaining his reasoning behind the colors for each of them. Everyone on the team had finally finished tying the bracelets around their wrists. Peter stood back from the team, beaming. The team looked up at him, each one of them smiling at him. 

“Thanks, Peter,” Bruce said. “This is a really nice surprise.” 

“Agreed!” Clint called from the back of the couch. 

“Really, Pete. Thank you for taking the time to make these. They mean a lot to us all,” Steve said. Peter ducked his head again, smiling goofily at his worn out converse. He toed the floor, feeling overwhelmed with happiness. 

“Okay kid! I dreamed up some new upgrades for your suit. Wanna come help?” Tony called as he walked towards the elevator. Peter gave the team one last wave before he ran behind Tony, sliding into the elevator right before the doors closed. 

“See? What did I tell you?” Tony looked at Peter, his heart filled with love. “They loved them.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh! i hope you liked this. it is literally one of the worse things i have ever written, but i've had this plot bunny about peter making friendship bracelets for so long and i just wanted to get it out. 
> 
> if you have any prompts you want me to write, feel free to leave them down in the comments below!
> 
> love you all! go get up, take a break, get a drink of water, and eat something if you haven't today. remember, you are loved and you matter <3


End file.
